1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In magnetic elements, those with winding-wires wound around bobbins made of a magnetic material are widely known. Compactness and high integration are demanded of an electronic circuit. Therefore, in the magnetic elements, those more compact with high performance are demanded.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-267129 (Abstract, Drawings and the like) discloses a chip inductor in which a spiral coil conductor is formed in an intermediate, and a core is inserted into a through-hole provided in a central portion of this coil conductor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-335144 (Abstract, Drawings and the like) discloses a stacked-type inductance element provided with a spiral conductor coil folded back into at least two or more in a magnetic substance or nonmagnetic substance. In these conventional magnetic elements, a winding-wire is buried in a magnetic material or a non-magnetic material. Therefore, in these conventional magnetic elements, it is possible to achieve compactness more than the magnetic element of the structure in which the wiring-wire is wound around the bobbin, by utilizing a winding-wire with a sectional area which is too fine to be wound around a bobbin, and the like,
However, in the case of the magnetic element with the structure in which the winding-wire is buried in the core, the characteristics such as a direct-current saturation characteristic is sometimes unfavorable as compared with the magnetic element with the structure in which a winding-wire is wound around the bobbin. Therefore, in the magnetic elements with the structure in which the winding-wires are buried in the cores, improvement in the characteristics such as the direct-current saturation characteristic is required.